


Keep Your Eyes Closed?

by dengekirose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Balcony Scene, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July, Marichat, One Shot, Original Akuma, Trust, no reveal, non-traditional marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengekirose/pseuds/dengekirose
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir get caught in a midnight fight against the Night Brawler, and Ladybug is down to the last minute of her transformation. She needs to win, she needs to get home, and she needs her partner.





	Keep Your Eyes Closed?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, currently flying through the Parisian midnight sky as Ladybug, took a calculated risk in her fight with a particularly tricky akuma. It would take just a few minutes to take down Hawkmoth’s latest creation, and five short minutes left after summoning her lucky charm. The Night Brawler was quickly narrowing that grace period, even with Chat Noir fighting by her side. The black of his suit blended seamlessly with the dark sky, making it difficult for Night Brawler to land a hit. Unfortunately, this also meant that Ladybug was having trouble keeping up with her partner. With a spotted frisbee in her hand in two spots left on her earrings, Ladybug stood in place, eyes darting for signs of Chat.

“Bug! 2 o’clock!” She instinctively dodged a right hook and tossed the frisbee toward Chat’s voice. She could practically see his smirk as he caught it with ease. “Game, set, match,” Chat grinned.

\---

It took four minutes and two seconds to successfully use the lucky charm. Another thirty seconds to purify the akuma and help the victim. And Marinette Dupain-Cheng, currently trapped-on-a-rooftop-Ladybug, was not going to be Ladybug for long. And she was panicking. Chat raised his hand for the customary post-akuma fist bump that never came. He turned to look at her concerned face, “Hey, everything okay?”. 

“Twenty seconds!” Ladybug didn’t need to say anymore. Chat quickly grabbed her and used his baton to clear several buildings, away from the prying eyes of the reporters and bystanders. He was familiar with the flash of a detransformation, but never knew how bright it could be so suddenly and up against his chest. Chat landed, holding Ladybug with her face covered in the crook of his shoulder and his arms wrapping around a fabric foreign to the ones of their suits. He led them both down slowly against a wall to rest, keeping his eyes focused on the horizon rather than his vulnerable partner. They breathed in tandem for a few minutes.

“Please…”

Chat almost didn’t hear her. “Please what, my Lady?” He ran his fingers through one of her pigtails, trying to distract himself and his erratic heartbeat. _If she asks me to leave, I can’t. Not with her like this._

A minute passes. It seemed like an eternity to Chat. He has to break the silence. 

“L-listen, I didn’t use my Cataclysm, and maybe I should have, but it’s good that I didn’t because now I can take you home.”

The sentence comes out rushed and honest, and Chat feels his face flush. Ladybug shifts in his arm. “Take me home?”

“Please,” he breathes. “If you let me.”

He moves his hand from her pigtail to her head. “I can’t leave you like this. What kind of gentlecat would I be otherwise?”

Ladybug snorts and he feels the warmth of her releasing a deep breath on his shoulder. Chat can’t help but smile and rest his chin on her head.

“Hey, Kitty?” Her voice sounds mumbled and unsure against him. “A favor?”

“Anything for you.”

“Anything? That’s dangerous information.” Ladybug giggles. 

_She’s feeling better, thank goodness._

“Keep your eyes closed? I’ll guide you, I promise.” She asked so earnestly, how could Chat not? 

“I normally wouldn’t ask something so dangerous of you, but my parents would freak out if they saw me come back this late without knowing that I even left. I left the balcony door open after I transformed, so I can get back from there! I know this is a lot to ask-“

Chat gently pushed her away from him, and Ladybug involuntarily clenched up before looking at his face. And his closed eyes.

“You know I trust you more than anyone, right?” He spoke so earnestly, how could Ladybug not believe him?

She cupped his face with her hand, making Chat flush even more underneath. “I absolutely, 100% did not know that. It’s amazing, though! Almost like we’re a superhero crime fighting team. Despite this NEW revelation…” Chat stuck his tongue out in defiance as Ladybug continued, “I trust you the most, too.”

“Then, your carriage awaits.”

Ladybug groans before slipping under his free arm. “I knew this carriage would turn into an alley cat after midnight.” 

“Beggars can’t be choosers, Cinderella.” Chat teases before leaping off with his Lady’s careful guidance. 

“Okay, I can see my house! Go 5 o’clock, descend at 70 degrees.”

Chat lands a little clumsily, but ever so gently onto the bakery balcony. Marinette tucks her legs up and turns to cross the railing back into her home. She opens her purse and gestures Tikki back into the room, where a plate of cookies awaits her. _I’ll have to thank Tikki properly later for lasting this long in battle._

Her thoughts go back to Chat, who remains in front of her and with his eyes still closed. A surge of affection courses through Marinette, directed toward the boy that shakily but surely delivered her home in one piece. 

“Thank you for getting this country bumpkin home, Chat.” Marinette keeps her voice low, both to not give away too much of her identity to Chat and not to wake up her parents. 

“Not a problem, Princess.”

Marinette lightly gasps. _He calls Marinette “Princess”! Did he open his eyes? Did he catch on?_ Her chest hurts.

Chat chuckles before Marinette can say anything. “What? I still think you’re Cinderella even without the glass slippers.”

_Oh._ Marinette feels silly and a little guilty to assume such things of her partner. She trusts him, she trusts him, time and time again. Chat sits on the railing to rest himself, grinning as if he hasn’t been transformed for much longer than he should have been.

“Hey, Kitty?” 

“Yes, my Lady?”

She cupped Chat’s face for the second time that night, and chastely kissed his cheek. He reddened under her lips. Marinette couldn’t help but smile at him, even if he couldn’t see it. He kept his eyes closed.

“Get home safely.” 

“Trust me, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, critiques, etc. as long as they are appropriate. :)


End file.
